The Mysterious Charizard
by DracoCharizard87
Summary: As the group gets ready to take on the trial of Hawaii Island, they get ambushed by the Pyre Squad. But help comes when a strange Charizard comes to their aid, and somehow, this Charizard knows Draco, Cynder, and Bowser.
1. Chapter 1: Dimensional Call

**DRAGON HEROES**

It seems that our heroes' Hawaiian vacation is drawing near to its conclusion, so let's get the show on the road and see them take on the next trial as they visit the Big Island of Hawaii! Another newcomer is on his way soon, so be ready for more excitement and action!

* * *

 **The Mysterious Charizard  
**

 **Chapter 1 – Dimensional Call  
**

With three of the Hawaiian Island Challenge trials successfully passed, the dragons were wondering on what they will be tackling on their next trial. They have reached Hawaii Island with Tails, Blaze, Bowser, and Darky, and rested for the night upon their arrival. Now it was morning, and while Tails and Blaze continued on with their sightseeing, the dragons thought over where they would go from there.

"I suggest that we stick around with Tails and Blaze for the time being," said Cynder. "They said they were going to visit the city of Hilo, and from what I heard, there are some exotic Japanese gardens in Liliuokalani Park."

"Sounds like a neat idea," said Draco. "I just love seeing such beautiful sceneries whenever there's a chance."

"Me too, me too!" chimed Darky.

"Don't forget that from Hilo, we could get a glimpse of Mauna Kea," added Percival. "It's one of the biggest volcanoes in Hawaii, and there are some observatories over there."

"Did you say there are observatories?" asked Draco. "That would be really neat! That's another I love, having a look at the far reaches of space and such."

"Well, that's somethin' you and I have in common, Draco," laughed Jakkin. "Astronomy is another thing that fascinates me, ya know?"

"Alright, then it's settled," said Cynder. "We'll spend some time with Tails and Blaze, and then we can go and take on the next trial."

 _"Cynder and Draco, can you hear me?"_ a voice suddenly called in the dragons' minds.

"King Kurotsuki, is that you?" asked Cynder.

 _"Ah, good, I finally got hold of you,"_ said King Kurotsuki. _"Yes, it is me. I just called because I have some very important news for you."_

Draco and Cynder were very confused, but they listened attentively. "What sort of news?"

 _"Well, this is going to be a pleasant surprise for you,"_ replied King Kurotsuki. _"But for that, here's somebody you might remember seeing back in the past, as he has all the answers."_

 _"Hello, Draco and Cynder,"_ called another voice.

"Who is that?' asked Draco.

 _"Don't you remember?"_ asked the voice. _"Think back years ago when you, Cynder, and Bowser were brought to a different world to help out a certain young Charmander in need of support and resolve as he could have potentially destroyed his world if it were for your intervention."_

"Hold on a second, I think I remember that!" exclaimed Cynder. "And that voice sounds very familiar… Dialga, is that you?"

 _"You have guessed it correctly,"_ replied Dialga, a dark blue dinosaur-like being with grey metallic portions and light blue stripes around his body, including a diamond fitted on the centre of his chestplate. _"My partner Palkia is also here with me, and we are communicating through King Kurotsuki to tell you some very important news."_

Immediately, Cynder and Draco recalled meeting Dialga and Palkia some years back. They were a pair of deities who guarded over a world from another dimension, and they have once came to Earth to find Draco, Cynder, and Bowser in a desperate attempt to prevent certain doom from befalling their homeworld, and the mission involved a certain Charmander they became friends with.

"What sort of important news do you have for us?" asked Cynder. "Are we needed to stop another disaster from happening in the Pokeworld?"

 _"No, nothing of that sort,"_ said Palkia, a light purple being that also resembled a dinosaur. He had darker shades of purple markings with grey underarms and waist, and he also had purple-striped plates on his shoulder area, where two pink pearls lie encrusted with a grey rim encircling them. _"We have come to let you know that a visitor who is eager to meet you is coming to your world."_

Feeling even more puzzled, Draco prodded to find out more. "A visitor, you say?" he asked. "What kind of visitor is he?"

 _"You'll find out once you see him,"_ replied Dialga. _"All I can tell you is that we helped him find your location, and he will be on his way in a matter of hours."_

 _"If he proves himself, then he will become a permanent resident,"_ added Palkia. _"So we hope that all you will make him feel welcome and comfortable."_

"Okay, not a problem," said Cynder. "We'll give it our best shot to show this newcomer around where we are now."

 _"Excellent news, indeed,"_ said Dialga. _"Now, we shall bid you all good day and all the best."_

And with that, the dimensional call ended. Although Draco and Cynder pondered over what Dialga and Palkia told them, they seemed to have somewhat of a clue to what the newcomer could possibly be.

Jakkin could only wonder what Draco and Cynder were on about, and he stood in front of them to bring them back to their senses. "Uh, hello, fellas?" he called. "I want to know what stopped you guys from movin' onward."

"Oh, Jakkin," said Draco quickly as he snapped out of his trance. "Cynder and I just got a telepathic call from King Kurotsuki on behalf of Dialga and Palkia."

"Dialga and Palkia?" asked Torden, doubtfully. "I never heard of them before, so how do I know you're not making stuff up?"

Bowser remembered the names. "Actually, Torden, those two are for real," he said. "It's a bit of a long story, so it might be hard explaining everything to you guys."

"I'm curious to know about this Dialga and Palkia," said Percival. "They sound like deities of some sort."

"They are, Percival," said Bowser. "But anyway, what is it that they wanted to talk to you about, Draco and Cynder?"

"Apparently, we have some kind of visitor from a distant world heading our way," replied Draco. "I don't know where and when, but what they told us is that his arrival will be today."

"Is he an alien or what?" asked Torden.

"I, uh, I don't know…" lied Draco.

"Oh, a visitor!" exclaimed Lily. "That sounds like fun! I bet he would be friendly!"

"I don't know if that sounds good," said Jakkin. "Let's try to keep everything in perspective."

"Maybe so, but we'll worry about that when the time comes," said Cynder. "Right now, let's get going and meet up with Tails and Blaze over at Hilo."


	2. Chapter 2: Plot For Revenge

**Chapter 2 – Plot For Revenge  
**

In the distance from where Cynder's group have gathered, the Pyre Squad had been spying on them as usual. Although they have heard a lot of what the dragons were talking, they could not care less and were more focused on their latest scheme to catch them and bring them to the Obsidian Devourers' hideout for Lord Sardius.

"Is that machine up and ready, you two dingbats?" asked Ciara.

"We're almost done, Ciara," said Scorcher.

"This is probably the most deliciously fiendish machine we have ever constructed!" beamed Cronk. "Those fools won't even know what hit 'em once we set up our trap!"

Ciara stared doubtfully at her two partners. She felt that if they were as dedicated to their duties as agents of the Obsidian Devourers, they would have gotten the job done as quickly as possible. However, she forced herself to have a satisfied look on her face, so that they would feel appreciated for their efforts. At last, they have heard the machine start up.

"Alright!" exclaimed Scorcher. "We finally got it working!"

Ciara smirked. "I knew you bozos had it in you," she said. "Now let's catch up with those wretched scumbags."

"Wouldn't it make more sense to trap them in wherever their next trial will be?" asked Cronk. "They'll be much easier to catch, and with Bowser among them, not even he would be able to protect them as he will be trapped as well."

"You make an excellent point there, Cronk," said Ciara. "I really like that idea, but one thing that remains is where are they going to have their next trial?"

"I recall from my history lessons on America is that the Big Island trial is located in the Ka'u Desert," said Scorcher. "So they're going to be heading there any time soon."

"Well, that seems like an excellent place to trap those dragons," said Ciara. "Let's get going, you two! We better get there before they do!"

"With pleasure, Ciara!" said Scorcher and Cronk.

"At long last, we'll finally get them," said Ciara as she cackled menacingly. "Revenge will be ours, and Lord Sardius will be so pleased with us that we'll become promoted in the Obsidian Devourer ranks! Just the thought of it and helping to bring them back to their former glory brings me such great pleasure!"

* * *

"Pick up the pace you guys!" urged Cynder. "We're almost at the park!"

The dragons have reached Hilo City in no time and were approaching Liliuokalani Park, where they knew Tails and Blaze would be visiting as part of their honeymoon. Ahead, they could see some of the Japanese gardens inside, and they could tell that it's a perfect place for couples to go as they evoked a romantic atmosphere.

Inside the park, the dragons began their search for Tails and Blaze, while admiring the gardens and ponds at the same. They also took a look at the pagodas and statues that adorned the park. After a short while of searching, the dragons finally found Tails and Blaze at a Japanese tea house, where they were chatting with a bear who looked rather important.

"So, I am hoping to hear that the dragons will succeed in their next trial, Iekika," said Blaze. "They have been doing very well, having completed three of the trials already."

"With what you've been saying about them, I am positive that they will," replied the bear. "I know competent trialgoers when I see them, you can count on that."

Blaze sensed a presence and turned around. Tails and Iekika turned around too, and they saw Cynder, Draco, and the other dragons standing before them.

"There you are, Cynder!" exclaimed Blaze. "I am very pleased to see you here at this hour, as I was hoping you'll get to meet Iekika very soon!"

"So you're the dragon Blaze has been talking about," said Iekika. "It is absolutely a privilege to meet you and your group."

"Uh, thanks, I guess?" said Cynder, unsure of what to say. "We just stopped by so we can spend a bit of time with Blaze and Tails before taking on the next trial."

"Well, isn't that good to hear?" smiled Iekika. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Iekika, and I am the trial captain of this island."

"Wait, what?" exclaimed Draco. "You're a trial captain!"

"You have heard what she said, Draco," said Blaze. "Captain Iekika is very impressed by your progress, and she will be more than pleased to accept you and your team to take on her trial over at the Ka'u Desert."

"The Ka'u Desert, where is that?" asked Lily.

"It's to the southwest from Hilo," replied Captain Iekika. "You must be very eager to begin the trial right now, aren't you?"

"Oh yes, most certainly!" exclaimed Torden. "I want to see what Totem Beast we have to defeat here!"

"It is good to know that you're ready for the trial," said Captain Iekika. "But all of you must pace yourself for now. Surely you don't want to miss out checking out the sights right? I mean, take a look back there, you can see the Mauna Kea volcano up ahead, and it looks breathtaking."

"You're absolutely right, captain," said Cynder. "There's plenty of time for us to take on the next trial, so we should unwind at this moment beforehand."

Captain Iekika nodded in agreement. "I better get things started for your trial," she said. "Meet me at the Ka'u Desert after you've finished your tour around the city."

"Alright, we will," replied the dragons.

"Okay then," smiled Captain Iekika. "Blaze, thank you for introducing me to Cynder and her team, I am sure they will do their best when they come for the trial."

"I'm glad they came at the moment when my hubby and I were chatting with you," said Blaze. "See you again later."

Captain Iekika waved goodbye and headed out of the park. Blaze turned to Cynder. "She is a nice bear, isn't she?" she asked.

"Yeah, I can tell that she's very friendly," replied Cynder.

"I hope you're enjoying the park," said Tails. "There are a lot of really beautiful gardens, and you can see the Japanese influences on this island."

"We've seen plenty of them," said Draco. "Indeed, they really are pretty."

"Come on!" exclaimed Tails as he and Blaze headed out the park. "Let's go and have a look at the observatories at Mauna Kea! I'm sure we might see some really interesting images of space over there!"

"Sounds really good," smiled Draco and Jakkin. "Alright, let's go!"

* * *

After spending some quality time with Tails and Blaze checking out the rest of Hilo City and then the Mauna Kea observatories, they were all set to start their trial at the Ka'u Desert.

"You've made it pretty far, everyone," said Blaze. "And you only got two more trials left before taking on the big tournament, so I expect all of you to do your best."

"Yes, of course," said the dragons. "We're going to do it, and we'll give it all we got!"

"Wonderful," smiled Blaze. "All the best of luck on your trial, everyone, and take good care of yourselves."

"Do not sweat it," said Cynder. "I'm always making sure no one attempts at being so reckless, isn't that right, Torden?"

Torden only laughed, knowing how he tended to be so eager in the trials.

"See you all later," said Blaze and Tails. "We'll be continuing our sightseeing as usual before meeting up with you again."

"Alright, then," said Draco. "Please take good care of yourselves, Tails and Blaze."

As soon as Tails and Blaze have disappeared, the dragons began their trek to the Ka'u desert. The path seemed innocuous, but something inside of Cynder sensed that there was danger ahead.

"We must make our way across the path carefully," she warned. "This place could be rather dodgy."

"Don't be so pessimistic, Cynder," laughed Torden. "Just look around, this place is as tame as a sheep, so what could possibly go wrong?"

The answer to that was a trap that was cleverly camouflaged by a bed of leaves, and at the moment when the dragons treaded on the patch of land, they felt a sudden jerk underneath their feet, and before they knew they all founded themselves confined in a large metallic cage.

"Oh, no, not another trap again!" groaned Percival.

"What is going on?" squeaked Darky.

"I think I can take a guess on the ones behind this trap," said a very miffed Cynder, and she was could not be any more correct when sinister laughter echoed throughout the plains. In no time, the Pyre Squad appeared inside yet another tank, gloating at their trapped victims.

"All of you are too easy to fall for our traps," jeered Ciara.

"I knew it was you guys yet again!" hissed Cynder. "Can't you stop bothering us?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, how thoughtless of us," mocked Scorcher. "But trapping you all could not be any more fun for us, and surely you don't want to deprive us of that now, do you?"

"Looks like even Bowser and the small one are inside too," laughed Cronk as he scanned the cage to make sure the entire group was caught. "Everything went as planned, and there's no way you can be able to get out now!"

"We'll find a way out, Pyre Squad," growled Bowser. "And once we do, you three will pay!"

With that, Bowser attempted to break open the cage with his might, but to no avail. Then he and the dragons tried using their breaths to melt the cage open, but it still stayed as strong as ever.

"Face it, you fools, it's over!" laughed the Pyre Squad. "This cage is designed to resist even the most powerful fire breath attacks, so getting out is impossible for you!"

"Darn it," pouted Cynder. "This is not good."

"At last, we have had our revenge!" declared Ciara. "There's no one there to help you now!"

The Pyre Squad laughed maliciously, relishing over their apparent victory, but without warning, a stream of flames flashed in front of them. Surprised, the Pyre Squad stepped back, and while the trapped dragons wondered what was happening now, a mysterious figure stood right in front of them. He appeared to be an anthropomorphic Charizard, only that his skin was a deep orange-red and he wore a necklace. While everyone was left stunned, the Charizard stood silently and bravely as he glared at the Pyre Squad.


	3. Chapter 3: Another Mega Charizard!

**Chapter 3 – Another Mega Charizard!**

The Pyre Squad looked scornfully at the new arrival as he continued to stare at them.

"So you like to trap your own kind, eh?" the Charizard spoke at last.

"Just who do you think you are barging in on our rejoicing?" asked Ciara.

"I should be the one asking who you guys are," said the Charizard. "But I could tell that you are not of the good sort."

"Of course we're not!" replied Scorcher. "We're the Pyre Squad, elite agents of the Obsidian Devourers, and we dedicate ourselves to evil!"

"You sound an awful lot like another group I tangled with before," said the Charizard. "Only that they're humans instead of the dragons."

"Humans, eh?" grunted Cronk. "Big freaking deal, they must be pathetic anyway, unlike us."

"Oh, really?" asked the Charizard. "For a bunch of guys who talk big, you don't seem so tough."

"What did you say?" asked Ciara through her clenched teeth. "I ought to teach you some manners! No one disrespects the Pyre Squad and gets away with it!"

"Calm down, Ciara," said Cronk. "He's just a lowly Charizard, so there's no way he could stand a chance against us."

"Yeah, you have no business here anyway, dino-dragon," said Scorcher. "And you don't even look like you have the ability to go Mega on us, so just make like a tree and leave like the filthy half-breed that you are."

The Charizard felt a sudden surge of anger, but he did his best to maintain his composure. "I wouldn't talk if I were you, because you haven't seen anything just yet," he said. "And I see that you have already faced a Mega Charizard."

"Well, not directly," said Ciara. "But we've heard about how that fool we've just caught managed to take down our former leader."

The Charizard looked at Draco, who was still puzzled at what was going on, and as he winked at him, Draco felt more confused, yet somewhere inside of him could sense that there was something familiar about that calm, yet cocky Charizard.

"What is that Charizard doing?" whispered Torden. "He must be in way over his head to think he could take down those goons."

"Best that we stay quiet for now," replied Draco. "Now call me crazy, but I have a strange feeling that this Charizard can be trusted."

"How can you be so sure about that?" asked Jakkin. "We barely even knew this guy, and he's only talking to the Pyre Squad."

"I can't say if we can trust him completely," whispered Cynder. "But maybe Draco might be right, and besides, even I'm picking up some vibes from this Charizard as well."

"You know, I'm having that same feeling as well," said Bowser. "All we can do now is let things play along and see if this Charizard is a friend that we can rely on."

The mysterious Charizard took a quick look at his necklace, which had a peculiar-looking stone on the centre like a pendant. He grinned as it sparkled, knowing that it was the perfect time to use it to battle the Pyre Squad. Then he looked up to face the trio.

"Well now," he began. "I think the time has come for to teach you three a lesson, and once I'm through with you, I'll be freeing those dragons from the cage you trapped them in."

"Huh?" wondered the Pyre Squad. "How can you be sure of that?"

The Charizard smirked. "It is time I show you who I really am, and you're about to get a taste of a Mega Charizard's true power!"

The Pyre Squad stood silent for a few moments, and then they laughed. "Oh, yeah, sure!" they scoffed. "Like you really have the power to frighten us, what with your dark red complexion, that silly outfit, and that little necklace of yours!"

But little did they realise that they have underestimated the Charizard, and as they continued laughing, he lifted the stone pendant so it would meet his face, and then he started glowing, which was followed a sudden tremor. This made the Pyre Squad stop laughing and their expressions turned to shock, which quickly turned to fear, realising what they were about to go up against.

"No, say it isn't so," gulped Ciara, as she, Scorcher and Cronk watched with horror as the Charizard began powering up. Clenching his fists as he felt his strength increase, he let off a loud roar that echoed through the plains. The dragons watched curiously, and became astonished when they saw the Charizard's entire body shining very brightly.

"What's happened?" asked Lily.

"It looks like he's undergoing a transformation," replied Cynder. "It looks a lot like what Draco went through during the battle with the Dark Queen, only that he has something different on that necklace of his."

"Do you think he's going to assume the same form I took?" asked Draco.

"I don't know," whispered Cynder. "But maybe this Charizard might be able to take out the Pyre Squad, as long as he knows what he's doing."

Soon after the flashing stop, the Charizard appeared looking very different. His entire skin was black with a sky blue underbelly, which extended from the lower jaw to the tip of his tail. Two spikes with blue tips appeared curved from the front and back of his shoulders while his horns were now sharper and curvier with blue tips. The lower trims on his wings now had a series of round points with the third joints sporting sharp spikes. His eyes changed to red with white pupils, and he seems to have blue flames continuously emerging from his mouth. His tailflame changed to blue as well, and a bluish aura of flames surrounded him. The Pyre Squad were both amazed and scared at the sight of the Charizard's transformed state. He looked different, but his Mega form was not the same as Draco's.

"Was it something that I said?" asked the Charizard, grinning at them.

Immediately, the Pyre Squad started firing away at the Charizard, using the number of cannons mounted on their tank, but he seemed unaffected. As he drew closer, they became more and more desperate to take him out, only to find their efforts have been rendered futile. They could resist no more.

"That's it!" panicked Ciara. "Immediately retreat!"

The Pyre Squad quickly adjusted their tank to turn around so they could escape, but as soon as they could, the Charizard stood right in front of them, and with an intimidating roar, he unleashed a powerful attack that struck right in the centre of the their tank. The Pyre Squad could only remain speechless with fright as their machine started to collapse.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Well, what do we have here? A strange Charizard appears, Mega Evolves, and makes mincemeat out of the Pyre Squad with no effort at all! Who is this new Charizard? Is he a trusted friend or a feared foe? All answers will come in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4: Charonus Revealed

**Chapter 4 – Charonus Revealed**

In one swift stroke, the mysterious Charizard dished out heavy damage to the Pyre Squad's tank. It started to crumble as it exploded from the inside. The Pyre Squad desperately tried to evacuate, but it was too late. The tank exploded into smithereens, sending the trio sailing into the distance again and scattering debris everywhere. Cynder, Draco, and her friends were very surprised at how the Charizard managed to destroy the machine with no effort at all. At the same time, they were impressed.

The Charizard turned to face the caged dragons. "Need a little help?" he asked. "Here, allow me."

Before the dragons could say anything, the Charizard let out a powerful Flamethrower that tore down the entire cage, setting the group free. Luckily, the dragons were not hurt from the attack, but they were still shocked that none of them could speak. With the cage destroyed, the Charizard's blue aura engulfed him and vanished as he reverted back to his normal form. Nobody said anything, and they stared at the Charizard, unsure of what to say to him.

"Come on and greet me," he spoke. "Don't be afraid, I won't bite."

Still, the dragons remained speechless. They were all wondering and trying to figure out who the Charizard was, where he came from, and why he was being friendly to them.

Meanwhile, the Charizard tried to coax them towards him, and deep down, he was surprised that neither Draco nor Cynder and Bowser could even recognise him. He decided that it was time to jog their memories.

"I have been looking forward to seeing you three again, Draco, Cynder, and Bowser," he said.

This made the three dragons gasp in surprise. Somehow, this stranger who they have never seen before knew their names. They were now wondering how.

"Hey, Draco," said Jakkin. "This dude right knows your name, including Cynder's and Bowser's. Have you met him before?"

"No, I can't say that I have," replied Draco. "I'm trying to figure to out how he knew our names."

"Maybe he's a fan or something," said Lily. "Or maybe he had heard about how we defeated the Dark Queen."

"That couldn't be possible either," said Cynder. "I say we should find out who this Charizard is and get some answers."

"Indeed," agreed Bowser. "This whole setup is very bizarre, but I couldn't help but notice that maybe the three of us have seen him from somewhere."

"Would you like something to drink?" asked the Charizard. "I bet being trapped in that cage must have worked up a thirst."

"Now that I think about it, I guess I am a little thirsty," said Torden. "Alright, that sounds totally killer, dude."

Smiling, the Charizard took off his backpack, and opened it to bring out some drinks, consisting of a selection of water bottles, canned drinks, and iced tea. This made the dragons feel delighted as they saw that there were plenty to choose from.

"This guy doesn't seem so bad at all," smiled Lily. "In fact, I think he's really cool, especially after providing us with those drinks."

"Yeah, you said it," said Percival as he checked the canned drinks. Orange, lemonade, apple, grape, there are so many flavours!"

"Feel free to help yourself to as many as you can," said the Charizard.

"Now that we know you're on the level, there are some questions we'd like to know," said Draco.

"Alright, please ask away," said the Charizard.

"First off, I'd like to know how you knew our names," said Draco. "Also, please tell me, who are you? Where did you come from?"

The Charizard considered that maybe it had been a long time since they've met him, and that they must have only remembered him when he was a Charmander. He decided that now it was time for him to reveal the truth about himself, but he felt that it would be better that if he confides in Draco, Cynder, and Bowser first before revealing himself to the rest of the group, starting with Draco.

"Can I have a one-on-one talk with you, Draco?" asked the Charizard. "I mean, like, let's have a small chat someplace where the others can't hear us."

"Why is that?" asked Torden. "What is it about you that you simply can't tell of us right here right now?"

"That was very rude of you, Torden!" glared Cynder, and she turned to the two Charizards as Torden fell silent. "You two can go ahead and have your private chat by yourselves," she said.

The Charizard nodded in approval and beckoned Draco to follow him to a clearing that was out of earshot from the group. After a bit of flying, they reached the spot and they focused on each other's faces.

"I can see that you are strong, Draco," said the Charizard. "Other than getting trapped by those three clowns, you seemed like you're quite the Charizard on your own right."

Draco smiled modestly. "It was nothing, really," he said. "That comes by hanging out with a group of stronger dragons, having my friends Cynder and Bowser by my side, and of course, all the adventures I've been having for that last several months, including facing the bad guys we've encountered on our journeys."

"And I take it those three who call themselves the Pyre Squad are one of them, right?" asked the Charizard.

"Yeah, we've tangled with them a number of times," said Draco. "But most of the time, we foil their plans."

"I can see that," said the Charizard. "That reminds me, and I've wanted to ask you, can you Mega Evolve into a Mega Charizard?"

Draco was stunned as he was never asked a question like that before. This made him take out his Elemental Brooch. "Yes, actually, I can," he said. "With the help of this brooch of course since the gem on it contains Charizardite, though the first time did take me a while to get used to."

"That's interesting," said the Charizard, feeling very impressed. "Please show me. I'd like to see what form you take."

"If you want to see my Mega form, then I'll show you," said Draco, and as he focused on his Elemental Brooch, the gem started to glow. Then, Draco's body glowed along with it, and soon enough, he completed his transformation as he appeared in his Mega form, complete with a fiery orange aura. The mysterious Charizard was pleased at what he just saw.

"So you have Mega evolved into a Mega Charizard Y," he said. "That's very good."

"What's next, my friend?" asked Draco.

The Charizard smiled. "Now we'll both be Mega Charizards," he said, and with that he focused on the pendant of his necklace. The stone in the pendant started glowing, and in response, he glowed along with it. Soon, he was back in his Mega form.

"So you have now Mega evolved like me, only that yours is different," said Draco.

"That's because this is the Mega Charizard X form," revealed the Charizard.

Draco nodded understandingly. He remembered how Blaze told him there were two versions of the Mega Charizard, and now he got the chance to see the other version up close. "So, what do we do now that we're in our Mega forms?" he asked again.

The Charizard grinned as he has been waiting for the moment. "Let's do it!" he declared.

"Huh?"

In an instant, the Charizard lunged straight at Draco, but stopped partway. Draco stared at him with a solemn expression on his face.

"Draco, what gives?" asked the Charizard. "Why didn't you flinch?"

"I sensed that you were not going to strike me," replied Draco. "Your feelings showed much more than your actions."

"Well then," said the Charizard. "I am impressed, but now I won't be holding back, so you better start defending yourself."

"Alright, if you say so," said Draco, knowing that the Charizard was now going to be serious.

With that, the Charizard lunged again at Draco, but this time, he blocked his attacks with his arms. The Charizard then tried to strike with his tail, and Draco dodged it in time before using his own tail, which struck the Charizard before he had the chance to evade. Everyone was amazed as they watched the small battle.

"Not bad at all, Draco," smiled the Charizard as he got up and wiped his cheek. "You certainly have grown stronger than before, as I expected."

"Thanks, I suppose," said Draco. "Still, I couldn't put my claw on how you thought I would be stronger when I haven't known you before."

The Charizard reverted back to his normal self, and so did Draco. "You still don't remember?" he asked. "Well, I guess now I should tell you everything, but first, please call Cynder and Bowser to come here."

"Very well, I'll get them here," said Draco, and he went to the group to bring Cynder and Bowser to join in on his conversation with the Charizard.

"So, what is it that you want us to know about you?" asked Bowser.

"Okay, now that you three are here, I can finally reveal who I am," said the Charizard. "I'm Charonus, and if you still don't recall, we've met back when I was a Charmander."

"Wait, you're Charonus?" asked Cynder in shock. "If I remember correctly, we came to your world years ago because Dialga and Palkia wanted us to help you to overcome the rage you were building inside that could have led to a disastrous climax."

"That is correct," said Charonus. "You are now starting to remember."

"I had a feeling that you were Charonus by the look in your eyes," said Bowser as he hugged the Charizard. "Man, it has been a very long time, buddy."

"Yeah, definitely," smiled Draco. "I'm so happy to see you again, what brings you to this world?"

"There is a lot to talk about," said Charonus. "I hope you don't mind hearing me out."

"Not to worry," said the three dragons. "We'd like to know what happened to you after we parted ways."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Meet Charonus Rex, a Pokémon FC created by another friend of mine called Charonus Rex who is working on a fanfic of his own revolving around his FC's development prior to Dragon Heroes. Turns out he is a friend of our heroes after all! And yes, there's a bit of inspiration from _Dragon Ball Z_ in which Trunks first appears, defeats Frieza and has his little chit-chat with Goku.


	5. Chapter 5: Trial in the Desert

**Chapter 5 – Trial in the Desert**

Charonus told Draco, Cynder, and Bowser all about his exploits back in his own world, including his travels across other lands and the villains he confronted. They were very impressed with how he had come of age and grew very strong thanks to guidance he received from Dialga, Palkia, Mewtwo, and others.

"And so, when the creation trio noticed that I was feeling lonely and missed you three very much, they arranged it that they would transport me to your world so I can finally be with you guys," he said. "Who knows, maybe I'll come to like this place, cause it looks very similar to my home world."

"That explains everything," said Cynder. "Now we get what King Kurotsuki meant during the communication Draco and I had with him, Dialga and Palkia."

"They brought me to this island, telling me that I could find you here," continued Charonus. "It's lucky for you that I arrived just in time, because I saw the Pyre Squad trap you in that cage."

"Yeah, thanks for saving us from them, buddy," said Draco. "We really appreciate your help back there."

"They remind me a lot of that other trio in my world," said Charonus. "They seem to be just as incompetent and ineffective as them."

"Tell me about it," said Bowser. "They may think they're tough stuff, but really, they pose no serious threat, especially when there's always something that foils them no matter what."

"I am wondering," said Charonus. "What is it with the Pyre Squad in that they're constantly following you and trying to catch you?"

"They're part of an even bigger group of dragons called the Obsidian Devourers," replied Cynder. "Since you haven't heard of them, I'll tell you that they're troublesome as they go around terrorising non-dragons and forcing other dragons to join their cause in purging the world of every single dino-dragon and non-dragon."

"That is really awful!" exclaimed Charonus. "And they're exactly like the trio I face in my world since they're part of a bigger organisation that intends to use my kind for their own evil purposes."

"Although my friends and I have defeated their leader, the Dark Queen, those three are still causing problems for us and claimed that they have a new leader," said Cynder. "They seem so desperate to bring the Obsidian Devourers back, and that makes me wonder if they're still out there."

"Well, you won't have to worry about them now," said Charonus. "As long as I'm here with you guys, I can be of great help whenever they show up, and whether the Obsidian Devourers do come back or not, I'm sure our combined strength will keep them from fulfilling their goals."

"Seems like both your world and ours have a lot in common," laughed Bowser. "Anyway, I think it's time we reunite with the group so you can get acquainted with them."

"Yeah, you're right," said Draco. "Come along, Charonus, let's go!"

* * *

So the three dragons and Charonus returned to the group, and Cynder told them all about Charonus, where he came from, and how he knew her, Draco, and Bowser. While most of them were very impressed, it took some time for Jakkin and Torden to trust him.

"We better get moving so we can begin our trial with Captain Iekika," said Percival. "You'd like to tag along with us, Charonus?"

"Of course, Percival," said Charonus. "I'm very curious about how this world functions, and somehow, after you guys told me about the trials you were doing here in what you call Hawaii, I am reminded of the adventures I took in my home world, where there are a set of islands called the Alola region."

"The Alola region?" asked Jakkin. "I haven't heard of it, but sure sounds amazing."

"Indeed it does," said Charonus. "It's a very beautiful region with lots of beaches, small cities, friendly inhabitants, and the warm tropical breezes. Altogether, they make the Alola region a must for tourists to visit."

While the group made their to the Ka'u Desert, Charonus told them more about the regions of his world, and they couldn't but notice how they sounded almost similar to their world's countries, especially Japan, the United States, and France.

"Still, I wonder how different Hawaii is to Alola," said Charonus.

"Maybe you can tell us whenever we do find something different," said Lily.

"Guys, we're getting close to Ka'u Desert," announced Cynder. "And I can see Captain Iekika waiting for us."

Sure enough, there was the female brown bear pacing back and forth waiting for the dragons to show up. When she saw them coming, she smiled, but was aware that they came later than expected.

"It's about time you'd show up," she said. "Better late than never, I suppose."

"Sorry about that, captain," replied Cynder. "We got a little diverted on the way, especially when we met this Charizard right here who just arrived at Hawaii. He's a newcomer, so we took our time showing him around the island."

"Ah, I see," said Captain Iekika. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, uh, what's your name?"

"Charonus, ma'am," said Charonus.

"Are you a trialgoer?" asked Captain Iekika.

"No, I'm only visiting," replied Charonus. "Besides, I want to stick around and see what sort of trials my new friends will be taking."

"Welcome to Support Club, my friend," said Bowser as he winked at Charonus.

Captain Iekika chuckled a bit. "Well, anyway, welcome to the Ka'u Desert, where you'll take on my trial by crossing through while enduring the hot, dry, arid conditions. Make it to the end, and you'll face my well-trained Totem Beast. If you successfully defeat it in battle, you'll win a fantastic prize."

"You mean we're going to get another Z-Crystal?" asked Percival.

"You've guessed it correctly," said Captain Iekika. "Now, take your time taking on the trial, as there is no need to rush. Remember that teamwork is the key to success."

"Not to worry, captain," said Cynder. "We have done the other trials, so we know very well what we need to do in order to succeed your trial."

"Excellent to hear," smiled Captain Iekika. "Are there any more questions?"

None of the dragons piped up.

Captain Iekika was pleased. "Alright, let's begin the trial!" she announced.

And so, the dragons began their exploration of the Ka'u Desert. Cynder led the way while Bowser, Darky, and Charonus were right behind the group. Just like what Captain Iekika warned the group, the desert was very hot, but fortunately nowhere near as unbearable as the volcano when they did the trial at the Haleakala National Park. Cynder felt a bit of sweatiness, but she wasn't as overwhelmed.

Nevertheless, they would take short breaks whenever they felt tired, and with Charonus accompanying them, they helped themselves to the bottles of water and other drinks he provided.

"Lucky for us that you've got something to quench our thirst," said Draco as he gulped down his bottle of water.

"Not a problem," smiled Charonus. "I always carry some food and drinks since I've been doing so much travelling back in world."

"I can see that," said Cynder.

"There's one question that I have for you guys," said Charonus. "This place reminds me of the Haina Desert of Ula'ula Island in Alola, yet there's something different about it."

"What is it?" asked the dragons.

"Well, firstly, this is a place you're having your trial on, whereas from where I'm from, Ula'ula Island has two trials at two different locations," said Charonus. "Secondly, it seems that the trial captains aren't humans, but uh, what kind of Ursaring is Captain Iekika?"

"Oh, Iekika isn't an Ursaring," replied Cynder. "She seems more like an ordinary brown bear to me."

"This is really intriguing," said Charonus. "I never imagined how this world would be similar to mine, yet there's so many things about it that make it different, and I'm wondering if there really are any humans in this world."

"Actually, there are," said Jakkin. "It's just that we keep to ourselves and have our own society, so it's pretty rare that we come in contact with humans."

Charonus nodded understandingly.

"I think we better start heading onward," said Cynder. "We must be charged up now."

So the group continued their trek through the desert and soon they arrived at an open clearing which almost seemed like it was made to be like a battlefield of sorts. The dragons looked around, wondering if they were at the end of their road, when suddenly, they heard a buzzing noise.

"What was that?" asked Lily as she jumped with fright. "It sounds almost like a bug!"

"It is a bug!" exclaimed Draco. "Look up there!"

The dragons checked the sky, and flying downwards was a gigantic blue beetle-like insect with a huge pair of mandibles. The outer sections of the mandibles were yellow, and it had an orange face with robotic yellow eyes. On its back, it had a pair of wide, flat, transparent wings. All in all, it looked like a very strong creature.


	6. Chapter 6: Shock and Awe

**Chapter 6 – Shock and Awe  
**

The giant insect stared at the dragons, and in an instant, it started glowing as a bright yellow aura surrounded its entire body.

"This sure is one strange bug!" exclaimed Torden.

"I believe that's a Vikavolt," said Charonus. "And by the looks of it, it's a really huge one, compared to an average Vikavolt."

"My guess is that it is probably the next Totem Beast," said Cynder. "We're going to have to keep our guard up, everyone, things are about to get ugly."

"Come this way, Charonus," said Bowser as he and Darky moved out of the way so that the dragons can start their battle with the Totem Vikavolt. Charonus followed them and together the three watch their friends begin their fight.

"Talk about nasty!" shuddered Lily. "I can't abide by bugs! Whose bright idea was this to pit us up against that thing?"

"We can't back down now, Lily," said Cynder. "It is mandatory for us to defeat the Totem Vikavolt so can complete this trial."

"Don't look now, but look at that!" exclaimed Draco. "The Vikavolt is going to summon for backup!"

Sure enough, the Vikavolt uttered a loud screeching sound, and with that, a pair of strange worm-like creatures appeared and stood at the sides of the Vikavolt. They were tiny green cuboid insects with three segments, each side with two brown stubs. The last two segments had ring-like markings on the sides, and their faces had square blue eyes, two short yellow spikes, and on the centre a mouth with jaws that opened and closed sideways. Both appeared strong and they were ready to help out the Vikavolt.

"So, the Vikavolt has summoned some Charjabugs," said Charonus. "The team will have to be alert and work together to ensure their victory."

"Let's try not to distract them," warned Bowser. "They really need to focus on the fight."

"Come, on Cynder, you can do it," whispered Darky.

The battle began, and the Totem Vikavolt commanded the two Charjabugs to go straight for the group. As the dragons fended off against the Charjabugs, Vikavolt readied itself to attack. Cynder and her team managed to knock off the two Charjabugs, but just when they were about to focus on the Totem Vikavolt, the giant bug charged itself up with a devastating attack which took the team by surprise.

"We should have watched for the Z-Move," groaned Draco.

There was no time for the team to plan their strategy for the two Charjabugs recovered and tried again diverting them so that the Totem Vikavolt can do yet again another Z-Move.

"Lily and Torden, you take out the Charjabugs," said Cynder. "Draco, Jakkin, Percival, and I will focus on the Vikavolt."

"Alright, Cynder," said Torden. "Come on, Lily! Let's take out these two pests!"

"I'm scared of bugs," said Lily, looking very pale than ever as she watches the Charjabugs coming towards them.

"Get a hold of yourself, Lily!" shouted Torden. "I know they may seem kind of gross to you, but we're in a very important battle here, and unless you cooperate, we won't be able to succeed the trial!"

"Well, I'll try," said Lily, still feeling unsure.

As the fight raged on, Cynder, Draco, Jakkin, and Percival managed to weaken the Totem Vikavolt, but it still was far from down. It lunged forward and attempted to grab the dragons with its mandibles. Percival and Jakkin got out of the way, but Draco and Cynder got caught by its Vice Grip attack, and it proceeded to shock them with a painful jolt of electricity.

"Oh, no, Draco and Cynder!" exclaimed Percival.

"I'll try to take the Totem Vikavolt down," said Jakkin. "Go get Lily and Torden for help!"

Percival nodded and rushed to get Torden and Lily who were still fighting the Charjabugs. He slashed away at his sword, critically damaging the two insects to the point that they could not fight any longer.

"Thanks for helping us out, Percival," said Lily.

"Save it for later," said Percival, hastily. "Right now, Draco and Cynder need your help!"

Lily and Torden looked to Percival's direction, and there they saw the two dragons still at the mercy of the Vikavolt as it continued zapping them while holding them tightly with its mandibles. Jakkin was trying to pry them free, but to no avail. Immediately, Lily and Torden raced to help them, and just as they were getting close, Torden saw his Elemental Brooch glowing, and as he picked held it up to face it, he felt a sudden burst of strength as a field of electricity circled around him. He flew much faster and rocketed towards the Vikavolt, hitting it right in the centre. Staggering as it felt its energy diminishing, the Vikavolt relinquished Draco and Cynder, and then it fell down, defeated.

"Good job, Torden," said Cynder as she recovered.

"That was really amazing, dude," said Jakkin. "You've totally nailed it!"

"It was nothing, really," said Torden as his strength returned to normal. "The Elemental Brooch helped me to deliver that attack."

Bowser approached the dragons. "That was a splendid performance, you guys," he said. "It sure was tough, but you made it."

"I'm reminded how back in my world there were battles against a Totem Vikavolt in the Hokulani Observatory," said Charonus. "It's amazing to see how this is a similar trial, yet you've done it in a completely different location."

"Thanks for the complement, guys," said Cynder. "Now, let's head back and meet up with Captain Iekika."

* * *

Back at the entrance of the Ka'u Desert, Captain Iekika waited anxiously for the dragons, and when she saw them coming back, she could tell that they had quite an intense battle, but was proud that they succeeded.

"Congratulations, you dragons," she said. "I've seen the battle, and you've passed another trial of the Hawaiian Island Challenge!"

"We're so glad that we did," said Draco.

"As a reward for your efforts, I present to you the Electrum Z," said Captain Iekika as she took out a yellowish Z-Crystal. "Make good use of it, like with every other Z-Crystal you've obtained."

"You bet that we will," said the dragons as they accepted the Electrum Z.

Captain Iekika smiled. Presently, Tails and Blaze arrived, yet again carrying another load of souvenirs.

"We're here!" exclaimed Tails. "So, how did all you go?"

"Cynder and her friends have successfully completed their trial," said Captain Iekika. "I am pleased to say that you are absolutely right about them, Master Blaze."

"I never doubted that the will pull it off," said Blaze, delightfully.

Tails then noticed Charonus. "Say, I've never met you before," he said to the Charizard. "Are you new here?"

"Oh, Blaze and Tails, allow me to introduce Charonus," said Cynder. "He is the Charmander we helped out many years ago."

Blaze smiled and she approached Charonus. "It is a pleasure to meet you," she said. "I am Blaze the Cat, Dragon Master and mentor of Cynder, and I've heard a lot about you."

"I'm very surprised to hear that," said Charonus as he blushed modestly. "But at least it's good to know how Draco and Cynder had lots of good things to say about me as we've been friends since the day they came to my world."

"Ah, yes, the Pokeworld, as I have found out," said Tails. "I've been researching a lot on different dimensions with my wife Blaze, and we looked up a bit on the Pokeworld. It's very curious and fascinating how similar yet different that world is to ours."

Charonus nodded, and suddenly he thought of something. "Hey, Cynder," he said. "Can I check out the Electrum Z real quick?"

"Sure thing, Charonus," said Cynder as she gave him the Z-Crystal. "I don't know why, but I guess there's something you want to see in it."

Charonus examined the Electrum Z and was very impressed. "Its properties look very similar to the ones in my world," he said. "I wonder who's going to make use of it."

"Lily here might be able to use it, even though she bears the Water Brooch," said Tails. "She may not look like it, but we recently found out that she has some Dragonite ancestry in her."

"In that case, I'd say it's possible for her to make use of it," said Charonus. "What about the Firium Z?"

"You mean this one?" asked Draco as he showed him their Firium Z.

"I see you got one in your possession," he said. "That means that you must have faced the Totem Salazzle, right?"

"Yes, definitely," said the dragons. "That was the toughest fight we ever had, with the exception of the Dark Queen, of course."

"So even this world has a Totem Salazzle of its own," said Charonus. "I think I'm going to enjoy living in this world."

"Now that you have completed the four trials, you only have one more left," said Captain Iekika. "And that will be at the Island of Kauai."

"I bet this will be very tough," said Percival.

"Of course!" exclaimed Captain Iekika. "And the last trial captain is really going to make sure you are all qualified, so you better prepare yourselves."

"That is something I am looking forward to," said Torden. "Another challenging trial is music to my ears!"

Charonus and Lily chuckled as they could tell that Torden is one dragon who loves to take on very tough challenges.

"I'd say that before we head to Kauai Island, we better rest up," said Tails. "It has been yet another day of surprises and challenges, so let's relax and unwind for now."

"I'm with you on that, Tails," said Draco. "Besides, I'm starving, and I could do a big feast for dinner!"

"Good planning, everyone," said Captain Iekika. "Take good care of yourselves, and all the best on your next trial!"

Everyone waved goodbye to Captain Iekika as they headed for the nearest town, thinking on the delicious food they will have for dinner and the well-deserved rest before they start another day of their Hawaiian vacation.

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

Another adventure comes to a close, and with one trial left to tackle, more are coming! The next story, I am really for this upcoming one as it's probably going to be the best-received by far! Wait til you see what is coming next for our heroes! As for Charonus Rex, I hope he considers uploading his story of his character here on as he's been making a pretty good story in which Draco, Cynder, and Bowser are part off, making it a story with events that predates Dragon Heroes!

Dedicated to Charonus-Rex.


End file.
